Finally Requited Love
by kcsecretgarden
Summary: What happens when Kakashi is setting off on a mission then is kidnapped by Itachi? Oneshot, yaoi, lemon.


Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the dark world around him. Where was he? What had happened? Why didn't he remember anything? _No,_ he thought, shutting down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him, _there has to be something you remember. Think, Kakashi._ He shut his eyes tight again and fought to recall the day.

_A mission from the fifth Hokage, a simple job guarding some merchants along the border, he'd set off not long after the sun rose, headed for the place they were to meet up. Trees blurred by, wind blew against his face as he leapt from branch to branch, then…_

He shook his head, struggling to remember what happened next, but all he got was darkness as complete as what was around him now. Then the smell hit him, musty, wet, old and molding, pressing against his gag reflex like a tangible object, threatening to expel the contents of his stomach. _Where the hell am I? _The copy ninja wondered again and tried to move his hands to uncover his sharingan eye then realized they were tied securely at his side to what appeared to be a slab of cold stone. For a few moments he struggled against the bonds but it was clear they weren't going to relent. "Damnit," he hissed aloud and then he heard it. A low chuckle echoed off the walls, drifting to his ears like a ghost on mist, winding into his mind. His eye widened. He knew that laugh.

"You," Kakashi breathed, his voice carrying through the damp air.

"It's been some time, Kakashi."

"That it has. I haven't seen you since the last time you tortured me. Can't say I've missed you, Uchiha Itachi."

Tsking came from the darkness. "Come now, Kakashi. Let's not be rude, after all the trouble I went through, keeping you alive then."

"You…that was on purpose?" The white haired man couldn't believe his ears. "But…why?"

"I decided you would be more fun alive than dead. And now I've finally got the opportunity to prove that theory."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, bracing himself as footsteps approached. So that's what it was. The Uchiha had enjoyed his pain so much that he'd allowed him to survive simply so he could torture him some more later. Perfect. Especially since physical pain wasn't all Kakashi had been experiencing as his old acquaintance stabbed sword after sword into him. _But that's something no one can ever know._

"I suppose you'll want me to give you information on Naruto?" Kakashi spoke up, "Well I'm afraid I don't know anything. He's been off with Jiraiya somewhere for a year now."

"And how does that make you feel, you worthless piece of flesh? All three of your students abandoning you in exchange for one of the great Sannin? You can't compare, after all." Kakashi winced, the statement painfully reminding him of his own feelings of inadequacy. The same thoughts had raced through his mind day after day as he beat himself up over his lousy teaching job. The one student he'd actually paid any attention to had left without a backwards glance, even becoming a missing-nin. Itachi laughed at his silence. "You've been thinking the same things, haven't you? Serves you right, handing my little brother off to Orochimaru like that." His words surprised Kakashi; it almost sounded as if, after all he'd done…could Itachi still care for his younger sibling? If that were the case, Kakashi was in for a whole world of pain beyond what he'd previously experienced.

He sighed. "Get on with it then. Get out your kunai, your hooks, your needles. Torture me until I scream. It can't be worse than what I've put myself through because of that."

Kakashi sensed a pause in the man beside him. "You…what?"

"What?" Kakashi scoffed, "You honestly think he ran off and I just stopped caring? That I was forever resigned to the fact that Sasuke was gone from my life? Go to hell, Itachi. I loved that boy like my own flesh and blood." The white haired man's eyes had become somewhat adjusted to the dark and he saw a slight smile touch the red-eyed man.

"Now I remember why I had such a crush on you back in our ANBU days."

_That_ brought Kakashi up short. "You…you…huh?"

"I'd always dreamed of doing this." The next second Kakashi felt something warm and soft pressing against his mouth and he was so shocked that it took a moment for his stunned brain to register that it was Itachi's lips. After a moment the younger man stopped kissing him. "That wasn't as good as I'd always imagined," Itachi complained.

"You caught me by surprise."

"Then I expect this will be much better." This time when Itachi kissed him Kakashi was ready and accepted those warm, supple lips, kissing back and fulfilling a much younger Kakashi's dream. _This is why I could never take my eyes off him when I was young, the thought of these lips against mine, and now that it's happening…_ The kiss was slowly deepening as both men began to tingle where they touched, colors exploding before their closed eyes. Itachi's tongue ran along the seam of Kakashi's lips and the latter opened his mouth to allow the raven haired man entrance, his tongue gliding into his mouth and exploring the hot cavern. Suddenly Itachi broke away, leaving Kakashi breathing heavily and regretting the open air on his mouth until he felt a weight settle over his hips and realized the weight was Itachi straddling him. The pair's mouths returned to one another and the kiss increased in passion as the Uchiha's hands crept up under Kakashi's shirt, stroking skin until he came upon two hard buds and gave them a tweak, causing him to gasp in pleasure, hips arching up into the man on top of him. Kakashi's fingers ached to run through that thick, dark mane of hair, to run over that body and pleasure it like no one had before.

As if reading his mind Itachi's hands went to the arm restrains and began to undo them, but before he was finished and as soon as they were loose enough Kakashi yanked his arms from their grip and pulled Itachi all the way down on him so their bodies were pressed firmly together. Clothing began to fly and within moments both men were stark naked on the cold slab. Itachi kissed with great care, covering every inch of Kakashi's mouth with his tongue while beginning to rub their massive erections against one another, drawing a loud moan out of the white haired man.

"You like that?" Itachi whispered, hands caressing everywhere he could reach. In response, Kakashi reached up, threading his fingers through that dark hair and pulling their lips tighter together, begging for more with his tongue. Itachi complied with his demands, reaching down and giving Kakashi a few good strokes before disengaging their lips and kissing down his jawline, over his chest and to his cock. The missing-nin gave its length a good lick before gently taking the head through his lips and teasing it with his tongue, swirling and poking at the slit before tightening his well lubricated lips and sliding down as far as he could manage. Kakashi moaned even more at the blissful warmth and tightness Itatchi was providing him, the pure taboo of the situation exciting him even more. Itachi proceded to bob up and down, taking immense pleasure in the action himself as he looked up into Kakashi's eyes. The look of pure sin and promise there was too much for Kakashi to handle and he pulled the dark haired head off of him and flipped them over so he was on top.

"That's enough of that," Kakashi hissed, his hands sliding down to the other man's hole and gently probing. Itachi jumped at the sudden sensation then grinned.

"Why Kakashi," he drawled, "Are you going to fuck me?"

Kakashi lowered his lips, nibbling at Itatchi's earlobe before whispering lowly, "I'm going to fuck you until you scream yourself unconscious."

"You'd better live up to that." They continued to kiss as Kakashi slid one finger in, then two. Itachi accepted him alright until the third.

"Itachi," Kakashi panted, "Are you a virgin?" To his immense surprise a slight blush actually colored the younger man's cheeks, a blush that sent a thrill right down to where all of Kakashi's blood was currently focused. "This might hurt," he warned as he prepared to enter him.

"Just fuck me, Hatake Kakashi." The pure, raw need in his voice was all the encouragement Kakashi needed and he plunged into Itatchi, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. He remained still for a few moments, allowing the man beneath him to grow accustomed to his not so laughable size before pulling out and thrusting back in with force. This time when the Akatsuki member cried out it was solely in pleasure as Kakashi had hit his prostate dead on. Kakashi continued to pound into the other man, aiming for the same spot every time and soon the darker haired of the two was screaming with pleasure while Kakashi was letting out only moans which were actually quite expressive for him.

"Ka – ka – shi!" Itachi managed, "I'm going to – ahh!" Kakashi's reaching down to pump Itachi's cock a few times was all the extra push the darker haired one needed and he proceeded to shoot rope after rope onto his stomach. The force of his orgasm rocked through his body causing him to clench almost unbearably around Kakashi, who came deep inside the man.

"So," Itachi panted as he laid wrapped tightly in Kakashi's arms, "Does this mean we've wasted all these years where we could have been doing that almost every night?"

"It seems that way. It's a damn shame."

Itachi turned onto his side to face the older shinobi, his night black eyes staring up into Kakashi's one visible gray one. "Kakashi, so…back in ANBU…"

A reminiscing smile touched the copy ninja's face. "I watched you whenever I got the chance, whenever I thought no one was looking or you wouldn't notice. I thought you were the most beautiful creature on this earth. In fact, I still do."

"Even after what I did to you?"

"Itachi," Kakashi reached up a hand to gently cup Itachi's face. "I tried using that a thousand and one times to convince myself that my feelings for you were not real. That I couldn't love someone who did that to me. But then I remembered the first time I ever saw you, the way you walked down the street with your little brother clinging to your shoulders as if he'd never let go, how tenderly you spoke to him. I hadn't even officially met you then but you were nothing like the trained and hardened Uchiha prodigy I had heard of. You were just…something amazing."

Itachi blinked. "Did you say…love?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "That's all you got out of that speech?"

"Kakashi…I love you. I always have."

"I love you too, my beautiful Itachi."

And they fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
